Blue Clash
by princessg101
Summary: continuation of Blue Dawn: Ethan and Hayley play round 2 and things get heated. Part 2/3 of the Blue Series


Blue Noon

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked part one because here is part two! ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Ethan slapped his phone in frustration; no matter what he did nothing could remove that ridiculous ringtone Hayley had so kindly locked in. To make matters worse she had disabled his ability to put it on vibrate so there was no way he could escape it. Yet nothing could make him regret entering this fight with her. They both knew the end result but more than half the fun was getting there. Besides he wanted her to crumble and accept defeat, his male pride was at stake.

"ETHAN! Come down for dinner," his mom called from downstairs.

"COMING!" Ethan shouted back. He pocketed the phone and made his way to the dinner table where his parents were seated.

"So how was your day son?" his dad asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"Great," Ethan bobbed his head.

"See Hayley today?" his mom hid a smile.

"You know?" Ethan's eyes went wide.

"Of course," Mrs. James took a sip of water. "I convinced her to fight in the first place. Just curious, what did she do?"

"Well…" Ethan wasn't sure how to explain but apparently he didn't have to. Right then, to his complete mortification, his phone went off. "She did that," Ethan said causing his family to snicker.

He checked the caller id, it was Connor. "Excuse me," Ethan left table, "hello?"

"Hey Ethan," Connor said genially.

"Bro, what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk, why? Busy?"

"Yeah, I'm having dinner right now. I'll call you later."

"Kay cool, later." Connor hung up with waiting for a goodbye and Ethan looked at his phone oddly before returning to the table.

_Connor bit his lip to stop from laughing as he texted the next person. _

Ethan sat back down, "It was Connor, he just wanted to talk. I'll call him later." He loaded his plate and was about to dig in when his phone went off again.

The mother and father raised eyebrows at each other, they had a shrewd suspicion they knew what was going on. "Clever girl," Mrs. James mouthed and Mr. James nodded both watching Ethan bound off again.

"Hello? Trent?" Ethan answered.

"Hey, are you busy?" Trent's mild voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm eating dinner. Can I call you later?"

"Sure," Trent also hung up without another word and Ethan just turned back to eat his meal.

_Trent called the next person with a huge grin, "Ready when you are."_

Ethan was just slicing into his chicken when his phone rang again, "You have got to be kidding me!" He got up and answered in a faux-pleasant voice, "Hi Kira."

"Hi Ethan!"

"Let me guess, you want to talk?"

"Um…actually no. I have this new music software but it's giving me a ton of trouble."

Ethan took a few calming breaths, "I'm having dinner right now Kira. I can take a look at it for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Ethan, later."

"Later, bye." Ethan closed his phone. He sat in his chair firmly and ate silently.

_Kira smiled like the Cheshire cat while getting out of her car. She waved her phone to someone, "Hey…you're up."_

This time when phone went off, Ethan didn't even look it. He was tried to maintain his manly dignity but when it got to 'sha la la la', with his parents barely controlling their laughter, he couldn't take it. He got up and said, "What?!"

"Ethan…"

Ethan wanted to die, "Oh god, Dr.O!"

"Something wrong?"

"Yes – I mean no – I mean, what can I do for you?"Ethan hit his head lightly on the wall.

"You left your water bottle at my place. I could bring it to the cyberspace?"

"Yeah, could you do that for me?" Ethan grimaced. "Thanks Dr. O."

"You're welcome, enjoy your dinner," Dr. O laughed and Ethan went for embarrassment to shock.

"You're doing this on purpose!"

Dr. O just laughed more, "Bye Ethan."

_Tommy put his phone down and looked around at the other rangers grouped around his kitchen island, "Gotta admit, that was pretty fun." They toasted cans of soda merrily. _

Ethan furiously dialled the number of the person he knew was responsible. "Yeeeesssss," a smug voice drawled.

"Hayley!"

"Having a pleasant evening I hope Ethan."

"YOU!"

"I?"

"Have you any idea how embarrassing that little trick of yours was?"

"Awww poor baby," Hayley crooned. "But it's such a nice song, would've been such a shame to have it go to waste."

"You are going to pay for this," Ethan warned her.

"Bring it," Hayley dared him and cut off.

Ethan snapped his phone shut. He stalked back at the table where his parents mercifully did not comment even after the meal was over. Ethan went straight to his room and lay on the bed fuming. She had gotten his friends, even the ones who put money on him winning, to play along and his parents just laughed. His tech goddess was good but he was better and he was going to prove it. How though? He glanced at his cell with a smirk, she was going to regret doing this.

The next day, Connor, Trent, Tommy, and Kira sat on the couches in the café when Ethan strolled in looking totally at peace with the world. He sat down comfortably, looking around at everyone who eyed him nervously. "What? We never agreed to help or sabotage any side. It's fine." The group exchanged cautious looks, something was definitely off here.

Hayley arrived with drinks for them all and sat on couch arm, "Hello Ethan, I brought you a soda."

"Thank you Hayley," Ethan lifted his glass calmly. "You know I was thinking last night. You were absolutely right." There was a collective jaw drop, no way the game would be over this soon.

"Oh," Hayley replied in purposefully light voice. She knew there wasn't a chance that Ethan was giving up.

Ethan pulled out his phone tapping the back, "It is a really good song. It shouldn't go to waste."

"I'm glad you agree," Hayley let her smugness flow freely.

Ethan smiled pleasantly, going for the jugular, "You know what else would be a shame?"

"What?" Hayley eyes betrayed her apprehension. Just where was he going with this?

Ethan was up in a flash, cupping the back of her neck, "Ignoring it," he muttered before kissing her soundly. The others had to put their hands over their mouths lest flies go in. Hayley was completely blown away, she wanted to kick him but it felt so good. NO! He wasn't going to win, not like this at least. She somehow mustered the force of will to push him just enough to separate them. Ethan's smirk taunted her, her laboured breathing and flushed face gave it all away. "Bye Hayls," he kissed her cheek with irony laden chaste and left. Hayley watched him go, her anger coming back full force. She stood up and went to the back room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the hinges.

Connor's hands floundered over his face, "Wow…just…wow."

"Is Hayley going to be alright?" Trent looked over his shoulder at the door.

"She'll be fine," Tommy said, "those boxes of wheatgrass and napkins on the other hand…"

"I'll go talk to her," Kira got up and carefully made her way to the door. Sure enough, she could hear the sound of cardboard being abused and knocked gently, "Hayley? It's Kira." She turned the knob and entered the darker storeroom. Hayley stood in the middle of piles of boxes, livid.

"I am going to get him for that Kira," Hayley vowed pacing like a trapped animal. "Did you see what he just did?"

"I know you feel," Kira sat down on a sturdy box. "Tommy's first move had me pinned up at against the lockers in the middle of the school hallway."

That stopped her, "You're kidding!" Hayley said astounded.

"Nope, I can still feel it sometimes especially when he calls me Ms. Ford," Hayley couldn't help feeling a bit of irrational envy at the reminiscent gleam in Kira's eye. "The important thing is to come back swinging."

"What do I do?" Hayley wailed theatrically.

"I don't know but I know whatever you come up with will be awesome. I can't wait for my turn to wave that cash at the boys," Kira hugged the tech. Hayley nodded to herself, he may not be in the bet but Ethan James would pay too.


End file.
